


Early Morning Snow

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s really grumpy in the morning. But Jared’s learned to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the December prompt at [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates** (prompt: snow).

After shedding his clothes, Jared slid back into bed silently. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pressed close, a solid weight against his back. By now he knew better than to try peppering his neck with kisses, or attempt to wake him up by light, teasing touches. Because Jensen liked his sleep. Very much. And a sleep-ridden Jensen was swatting at anything trying to disturb his peace. Even if it meant whacking Jared. Or that one time when he’d ended up with a blue eye from Jensen’s elbow, after said kisses to the back of his neck. That had been fun to explain to make-up.

Of course Jensen never hurt him intentionally, and once fully awake and conscious, he felt incredibly bad. And Jensen always made up for it. He made up for it so well, it was almost worth the pain. But still. Jared knew better by now.

He waited until he felt Jensen stir and held perfectly still till he heard Jensen’s groan of discomfort. “Feet,” he was mumbling. “Cold.”

Jared smirked and pressed his face to Jensen’s skin, inhaling deeply. Early-morning-Jensen must be his favourite smell. He pressed a kiss right behind his ear and wrapped his arms around him, holding tight.

“Geroff,” Jensen grumbled, struggling a bit before giving up. “Why are your damn feet so cold?”

“Good morning to you, too.” Jared was still smiling. He moved his feet back and forth between Jensen’s legs, trying to warm them up quicker.

In reply, Jensen let out another grunt. “No, really. What the fuck, Jay?”

“Been out walking the dogs.” Jared shrugged and let go of Jensen’s arms.

“Whu?” Jensen turned around and Jared could see that his eyes were still tightly closed. With his hair all rumpled, it was just too damn cute. One of these mornings, he’d smuggle a camera in here and snap a picture before Jensen knew what was even happening. “What time is it?” Jensen asked, before getting comfortable against Jared’s chest. Ready to fall back asleep, no doubt.

“About eight.”

“What?” Jensen stiffened and his eyes flew open. “Oh fuck! Why didn’t you wake me up? We’re gonna be so late to set. Dammit!” He blinked rapidly, his gaze unfocused and Jared was once again hit by how ridiculously adorable he was.

“Relax.” Jared kissed his nose before Jensen could turn his head away. “They called. Location fell through. And it’s too much snow to risk getting us safely to set anyway.”

“Snow?” Jensen perked up, then his eyebrow rose. “Wait. We have the day off? Why the hell didn’t you let me sleep? Dammit, Jay.” He clenched his eyes shut and huffed indignantly. “Don’t wake me till we have to go to set.”

Jared frowned. “You wanna sleep till tomorrow?”

”Damn straight I do.” Jared could feel Jensen’s nod against his chest. His hair tickled.

“But it’s snowing!” Jared protested. Jensen used to get so excited about it. They first time they got snow up here, he’d stayed outside all day, refusing to come in. He wanted to feel it on his skin, catch snowflakes with his tongue, fall back and make snow angels. Terrorize the whole crew with snowball attacks. Or well, the both of them did, Jared had to admit. And it might or might not have been Jared’s idea to start a scoring system for their snowball fight. Five points for catching someone unguarded, ten if they hit them straight in the face. An extra ten if the snow was falling down their victim’s clothes.

“So?” Jensen replied this time. “It’s snowing up here all the time.”

”But it’s the first real snow for this year,” Jared whined. “Don’t you wanna come watch?” Granted, Jared felt pretty comfortable in the warm bed himself, especially now that his feet slowly got their feeling back. He hadn’t found his snow boots earlier and made the mistake of going out in sneakers. But still.

Jensen squinted up at Jared. “We could watch from here, you know? Open the blinds?”

Jared cocked his head. That actually sounded pretty good to him. “Alright, that works.” He disentangled himself from Jensen and rolled out of bed, quickly opening the blinds before he hurried back under the covers. Jensen had rolled over again and was reaching for his glasses.

“Alright.” Jensen watched for two seconds, then pulled his glasses back off. “It’s real pretty. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Jared had moved up close again, his erection now pressing into Jensen’s ass. “How about you stay awake a little longer?” His hands were wandering down Jensen’s body until he gently cupped Jensen’s dick, giving it a suggestive squeeze.

“You know, you are the main reason why I don’t get enough sleep.” Jensen moved back against him though, lazily rolling his hips.

“You complaining about too much sex?” Jared frowned, tightening his grip.

“No. But you won’t take it personally if I just keep my eyes closed now, right? And if my body goes real still, it’s just because I love it so much, not because I’ve fallen back asleep.” Jensen stilled his thrusts. “And I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t move too much either. And maybe just not make any noise at all?”

Jared’s hands fell away as his mouth fell open. “What?”

But before Jared could freak out, Jensen started laughing and turned around so they were facing again. “Idiot.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “There can _never_ be too much sex.” He grabbed Jared’s head and emphasized his point with a hungry kiss. “With you,” he added huskily when they broke apart.

“You sure?” Jared fought hard to keep a straight face. “Because I was thinking maybe I should let you get your precious sleep for the next, say, three weeks?” He ran a finger lightly up and down Jensen’s cock, teasing him.

“Don’t you dare.” Jensen’s hand covered Jared’s and together they jacked him to full hardness.

A little while later, as Jensen was snuggled back in his arms, both of them sleepy and sated, Jensen nudged him a little. “Hey, Jared?”

”Mmm, yeah?” Jared traced mindless patterns on the back of Jensen’s hand.

“You’re gonna let me sleep now though, right?” He bit his lip and turned so he could look at Jared. “Please?”

”Sure, Jen.” Jared patted his hand and then stopped all movement. “Sweet dreams.” He’d let him sleep. For a little while. And then he’d go down and scoop up some snow and proceed to dump it all in this bed. Tough luck if Jensen still happened to be in it. The fucker deserved it for blaming his lack of sleep on Jared. – And besides, he’d look super cute, all disoriented and flailing, failing to get away from the cold until he’d realize where it was coming from. Jared really had to bring the camera to capture the moment and share it with Jensen, over and over again. And he’d think twice before he refused to come out into the snow with him next time. Jared chuckled happily.

“Jay?” Jensen stirred, voice alarmed.

“Nothing, baby.” Jared nuzzled him. He only get to call him pet names when Jensen was too drowsy to protest. Right now it was his way to confirm if Jensen would be out soon. “Just go to sleep.”

“M’kay.” Jensen’s body went slack again and Jared bit his lip to hold in a fresh chuckle. Ah, yes. Today would be a great day.


End file.
